Cellular telephone devices have migrated to support multi-cellular access technologies, peer-to-peer access technologies, personal area network access technologies, and location receiver access technologies, which can operate concurrently. Cellular telephone devices in the form of smartphones have also integrated a variety of consumer features such as MP3 players, color displays, gaming applications, cameras, and other features. Cellular telephone devices can be required to communicate at a variety of frequencies, and in some instances are subjected to a variety of physical and function use conditions.
These and other factors can result in a need for tunability of more than one circuit component of a transceiver. For example, tunable circuits can be used to adjust an impedance match of an antenna over a frequency range to improve output power. Difficulties, however, can arise when attempting to tune the matching circuit for signal reception. Tunable circuits can also be used with amplifiers and filters. Additionally, tuning circuits can be placement on a radiating element of an antenna to enable on-antenna tuning. By combining more than one tuning technique in a single communication device, multiple tuning algorithms may be required.